When the Stars Go Blue
by greatpeckspectations
Summary: Dominique Weasley and Lysander Scamander have just found out they're going to be parents. An incredibly fluffy, probably fairly unrealistic song-fic. Enjoy!


Author's Note: one of my many stories on my other fanfiction account (LilyLunaLovegood) on harrypotterfanfiction. I just really like the song. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song (belongs to Bono and the Corrs)

_Dancin' where the stars go blue  
Dancin' where the evening fell  
Dancin' in your wooden shoes  
In a wedding gown  
_  
"Dominique!" Victoire's irritated voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I quickly turned to where she stood.

"Yes, Vic?" I asked sweetly. Victoire rolled her eyes before she smiled at me.

"Come over here and help me with this thing. It's absolutely gorgeous but it's bloody huge!" she complained lightly as I bustled over to help.

"Stop it!" I gently slapped her hands away from the zipper and slowly pulled the elegant garment up over her shoulders and sit gently on her slim figure.

"There. Perfect." I gasped. She stepped back from me and smiled at me. Her long silvery blonde hair had been elegantly pulled back into a slightly messy bun with a few strands loose, but it made a beautiful effect overall. She had been forced to wear Great Great Aunt Muriel's tiara, although I doubt she truly minded. Her dress was elegantly beaded and sparkled in the sunlight coming in through the window.

"How do I look?" she asked nervously. I smiled as I ran over to hug my sister.

"You look absolutely gorgeous. Teddy won't know what's hit him!" I said giggling as Victoire joined in. She smiled at me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm lucky to have such an amazing, responsible sister."

"Amazing, yes. Responsible, no." I said as I tried to hide my sadness.

"Dominique, this was always meant to happen. You and Lysander are soul mates. But the fact that you two already have a plan for this baby is extremely responsible. I am really proud of you. Besides, mum is thrilled. She's behind you 100%" I smiled at her before hugging her tightly.

"Thanks, Vic. Now, let's go get you married!" 

_Dancin' out on 7th street  
Dancin' through the underground  
Dancin' little marionette  
Are you happy now?_

Eleven cups of pink liquid sat on the bathroom sink all glaring at me ominously from their positions. Even though I knew better, I still looked over at Victoire with an unsure look in my eyes.

"Are you absolutely sure?" I asked. Victoire rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Yes, I am sure. Dominique you need to accept this as fast as you can. You are going to be a mother."

"B-but I can't be a mother!" I wailed. "I hate children's stories, I need my beauty sleep, I just got this internship, and I can't ask Lysander to give up his! He was so excited when he first found out. It's been our dream to become healers since we were six, how can I ask him to give that up to come raise a baby with me?" I asked her, now crying. Victoire wrapped her arms around me.

"I don't know. But, you both have excellent families who will help you as much as they can. We all love you two! And you don't have to give it up. Do it for as long as you can and then once you give birth, they are required by law to let you have your job back if you want it. Lysander loves you and you two are going to be just fine. This is going to be the most loved baby in all of the world. You can do this." 

_Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue, blue  
When the stars go blue, blue  
When the stars go blue, blue  
When the stars go blue  
_  
"Oh, just tell her now!" Victoire insisted as we sat in the living room. Maman sat in the kitchen in the next room reading owls and we were hiding out in the living room.

"Do I have to?"

"Well, would you rather she find out with an owl from St. Mungo's saying you're giving birth?"

"Would you go tell her?"

"No!" 

"Tell me what?" Maman asked, walking into the room.

"Dominique has something to tell you. I'm off to meet the wedding planner with my fiance! Bye!" she shouted before disapparating on the spot. Traitor.

Maman cleared her throat and gave me 'the eye' prompting me to tell her.

"I'm so sorry." I started.

"For what?" she asked. 

"I'm-"

"You're-"

"I'm pregnant." I said. Maman just simply stared at me. Had she heard me?

"Maman, I'm going to be a maman." I said with a nervous look. She just stared at me.

"Maman?" I asked.

"Who is the father?"

"Lysander."

"And you were dating Lysander at the time?"

"Yes."

"And you still are now?"

"Yes." Maman stared at me before she started to grin. 

"I'm going to be a grandmere." She said giddily before squealing and hugging me tightly.

"Oh, my first grandchild! I am going to spell him or her rotten! Is it a boy or a girl? When are you due? Do you need any help? Have you told Lysander, yet?"

"Woah. One question at a time. First question?"

"When are you due?"

"I'm due on January 4th and I am about six weeks."

"Have you told Lysander, yet?"

"Yes."

"And what did he say?"

"He's going to help me with it. Actually, he was ecstatic when he first found out!"

"You two are going to be great parents." She said smiling. 

_Laughing with your pretty mouth  
Laughing with your broken eyes  
Laughing with your lover's tongue  
In a lullaby  
_  
"Dominique! Lysander! Come inside, it's about to rain!" Luna called to us from the house. She and my mother had become great friends recently, mostly because Lysander and I were such great friends. Nonetheless, they were friends and that was all that mattered.

"We'll be in soon!" I shouted back for us as we sat up in the tree talking.

"Can you believe we're starting Hogwarts next year?" I asked disbelievingly.

"No. I'm excited, but I'm a little nervous."

"What house do you think you'll be in?"

"I think I'll probably be in Ravenclaw like my mum. What about you?"

"My dad was in Gryffindor, but I don't think I'm that brave. I know I probably won't be in Slytherin and I highly doubt I'll be in hufflepuff. My guess is Ravenclaw."

"That would be so cool if we were in the same house!"

"Yeah. We would always be near each other and in all the same classes!"

"It will be so awesome! I can't wait!"

"We're going on holiday this summer."

"Really? Where to?" Lysander asked giddily.

"My mum wouldn't say, but all she said was to the beach. She also hinted that you and your family might be coming, but I could be wrong."

"But don't you live on the beach?" he asked confusedly.

"No. We live on the rocky coast, my mum is talking about some beaches in France somewhere."

"Oh. That would be so awesome if we went too!"

"Yeah! We could have so much fun together, all summer!"

"Yeah!" he enthusiastically agreed.

"Dominique Eloise Weasley, Lysander Romeo Scamander, get in here this instant!" my mum shouted from the doorway. We sighed in annoyance before climbing down the tree and walking toward the cottage. 

_Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue, blue  
When the stars go blue, blue  
When the stars, when the stars go blue, blue  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue, blue, blue  
Stars go blue  
When the stars go blue  
_  
"Dance with me." A voice whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. Then I realized what he had said and I turned around to look at him in confusion.

"What?" I asked again. 

"Dance with me." He persisted. I smiled at him, chuckling lightly.

"There a few problems with your suggestion. One, it's pouring outside. Two, I am in a silver gown that Vic would kill me if I got it in the rain. Three, there is no music playing." He smiled at me as he pulled me out of my seat anyway.

"Au contraire. See, dancing in the rain is so much fun. I already asked Victoire if she could spare you her wrath since you would be dancing with me. And who needs music to dance?"

"Your extremely uncoordinated pregnant fiancée?" I challenged. He chuckled and pulled me close.

"I think you'll do just fine." He whispered before stalking away dragging me along. We walked out from under the marquee and into the pouring rain where we could just make out the Burrow far away. We started a slow, gentle waltz that was easy enough even I could do it well. 

"I love you." He whispered in my ear. I chuckled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I would hope so, since I am marrying you!" 

_Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue, yeah  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you, I'll follow you, I'll follow you  
I'll follow you, I'll follow you, yeah  
Where do you go, yeah(repeats out)  
Where do you go, Where do you go_

"I SWEAR TO MERLIN, LYSANDER ROMEO SCAMANDER I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF BIT BY BIT WHEN I AM DONE WITH THIS!" I shouted from the hospital bed where I currently sat pushing a human being out of my uterus. Poor Lysander stood off to the side looking scared and lost. Maman ran into the room at my statement and quickly ushered him off to the corner where I could hear her whisper, 

"It's safer over there."

"Not it's not!" I continued to scream and push as the healer kept telling me to push. No flipping duh!

"I can see its head! Keep pushing, Dominique, you can do it!" he shouted at me as I squeezed maman's hand, probably breaking it. Soon enough the cries of a baby filled the room and I breathed a sigh of relief. I could have fallen asleep right then and there but at the sight of my baby girl being handed over to me kept me awake. I gently rocked her and told Lysander it was safe to come over now. After a few moments, I gently handed her over to Lysander who I could easily tell from where I sat was crying. I smiled gently and asked,

"What should we name her?" he looked at me for a moment before looking back at her.

"Étoile Bleu Scamander."

"Star Blue?" I asked in confusion. He rolled his eyes before explaining the meaning behind the name.

"On the night she was conceived do you not remember the muggle song we were dancing to." I smiled as the realization hit me.

"When the Stars Go Blue." I looked down at our little girl with loving eyes.

"Étoile Bleu Scamander welcome to the world."

_When the stars go blue_

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it**


End file.
